A Heaven Sent Angel
by FreudTastic
Summary: Stitch finds Angel one day crying because she has been having nightmares of Stitch leaving her. Will Stitch prove Angel wrong and show that blood is thicker than water and chemical liquids? R&R TO FIND OUT! Rated M for Sexual Content.


Hawaii. The island of surfing, Hula dancing, and fire breathing. An island where almost anything can happen. Such as this very thing that happened only last day or so. A story about two hearts uniting into an unbreakable bond of love and care. Only that this is not your ordinary love story. In fact, it is far from it. For these lovers are from outer space. In other words; Aliens. But even an alien heart can beat next to another one, and when on the Island of Miracles, anything can happen, they say.

* * *

Just a regular day, Stitch thought, as he rolled around the area of Lilo's house, looking for a new secret or something, probably. He had found plenty of secrets these days, such as a hidden lake around the corner of that tree he used to climb in, and some frogs making their nests near a rock somewhere. Earth ain't that bad after all, it seemed. Lots of friends to make, more ways to have a fun time, and most of all; all his 625 other "cousins" as he still called them were here too! It felt like nothing was to be wrong.

Suddenly, he picked up a sound, and stopped, morphing back to normal. Standing on his two legs, his ears twitched as he picked up the sound of someone crying. It seemed rather familiar, to be honest. Stitch was of course worried, being a gentle soul since Lilo adopted him, and leaped off into a tree, following the sound while leaping from tree to tree. The sound got clearer, and he stopped awhile, looking about to see if he had caught up. He had, apparently, as he looked down, seeing a familiar creature. It looked much like him, but had pink and beige fur instead of Stitch's dark- and light blue one, and it had two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears, small eyelashes, and a white V-shaped symbol on its head. This was no one more or less than Stitch's one, true love, although neither he nor she knew it;

Angel.

She was Nr. 624 in creation, but no matter how many numbers she was behind him, Stitch always saw something special in her, and she meant a lot to him. No matter what, he wanted no harm to come to her, and he always wanted to see her with a smile on her face. But this time, he saw something that made his chest heave in pain and his eyes to go wide open in fear;

Angel – his beloved Angel – was crying.

She was sitting near the very tree that Stitch was in, her knees pressed to her face, and tears rolling down her lovely cheeks while she sobbed quietly. Stitch was completely frozen in pain and discomfort, and he didn't know what to do, since he didn't know what had started it. He felt sort of hopeless in this case, and only wanted Angel to be happy again. He never wanted to see her sad. This was, however, the first time he had seen her sad, and he was scared of the unknown. Finally, he was able to shake his fear off, and jumped down to Angel, slowly walking up to her. Gently placing a paw on her cheek, he wiped off her tears.

"Angel…don't cry…" he spoke in a soft voice. Since he had been training on his English, he was now quite adapted to human language, and had even taught Angel some, to make their communication easier. Angel looked up at Stitch, and her eyes welled up in more tears, but not happy ones. She turned away from Stitch, and cried more. "A-Angel…" Stitch held Angel's shoulder, and tried to make her look at him. She just pulled away from him.

"G-Go away…" she sobbed, trying to cover her face to hide her tears. Stitch was scared of how Angel acted now. What had happened? Why did she not want to see him? Was she sick or something? Stitch had to know now, or else he could never forgive himself for letting Angel cry.

"Why is Angel sad? Tell me, Angel! Please…" he pleaded, holding her paw in his. Angel looked at Stitch, her eyes watered and the look on her face signaling that she was scared.

"Angel is scared, Stitch…" she finally said, sitting up with her back against the tree behind her. Stitch sat next to her, holding her paw in his and stroking one of Angel's antennae. It felt like a single hair straw, and Stitch soon discovered she actually smiled a bit as he stroked it between his fingers. He continued to do so as Angel spoke; "Angel…always dreams…horrible things. Things that make her chest feel heavy…and make her cry in her sleep. Angel can't sleep because she dreams so horrible dreams." She looked over to Stitch, who seemed more scared than Angel. "I-Is Angel…sick?"

"No…Stitch doesn't think Angel is sick…" Stitch managed to say, still stroking Angel's antennae. "Stitch thinks Angel is just scared. Scared of her dreams. What does Angel dream about?" Angel shook her head slowly, and looked away. Stitch held Angel's chin gently, and looked at her. "Angel. Tell Stitch what make Angel's chest feel heavy. Please." Angel sighed, and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"A-Angel dreams about…about Stitch…leaving Angel alone…"

Stitch was shocked again. Why did Angel dream these things? Stitch would _never_ leave Angel! Not on his life! Seeing Angel think these things and dream the dreams she had…it made Stitch's chest feel heavy too. He looked at Angel, and held her cheek gently.

"Angel…" he said, licking off a small tear on her face. "Stitch will never leave Angel. Angel is special for Stitch, because Stitch feels warm inside when Angel is around. Makes Stitch feel special too. Stitch hopes that Angel will always be around, and make Stitch feel good. Because Stitch will never leave Angel. Never." After this, Stitch held both Angel's paws in his, and they looked at each other with sparkling eyes. Angel's slightly blue eyes looking into Stitch's black ones. "Stitch will always be here for Angel. Stitch promise." Angel seemed to forget all her sorrow and a smile lit up her face. Stitch smiled too. He knew he had done the right thing. Angel rushed up and hugged Stitch, and he was a bit surprised, but returned her hug.

"Angel feels so happy when Stitch says that." Angel said, and stood away from Stitch. Stitch stood up, and held Angel's paw. Both the experiment aliens were smiling at one another, and their eyes didn't seem to stop sparkling. "Angel thinks…we should go now." Stitch nodded.

"Stitch thinks so too. Almost food time!" he chuckled a bit. Angel rolled her eyes, but chuckled as well. Stitch and Angel went back to Lilo's place, smiling at each other as they walked.

**====Later====**

Angel was in her room. It was a spare cabinet that Lilo and Nani had made into a pretty neat and cozy room. She was lying on her bed - which was covered with rose-shaped pillows and had pink sheets - just looking at the roof. Sighing, she turned to her nightstand, where a picture stood. It was a photo taken when Angel joined Lilo's Ohana. Ohana is Hawaiian for Family. And as Stitch had told her, Family means that no one is left outside or left behind. But this time, Angel felt sort of left outside. For there was one thing she wanted to tell Stitch back there, that she just couldn't tell him. Something so important, it made the very Earth's survival seem almost inferior to the thing she had on her mind;

_She was in love with Stitch_.

Sitting up in her bed, she shook her head, sighing as she looked down at the ground. She would never be able to tell him, even if she was given all the time needed. She was too shy, and she was always stammering when she was nervous. She had to face it here; there was no way she and Stitch would be together. Or that was what she thought. She jumped off her bed, and walked outside. What she didn't know was that Stitch was walking by, holding a tray filled with ice cream and chocolate syrup and sprinkles, all for himself. As Angel opened the door, the inevitable happened. Both Stitch and the ice cream tray slammed into the door, and Stitch was covered with ice cream, syrup and sprinkles from top to toe.

"A-Aah! Angel is s-so sorry!!" Angel pleaded, and covered her head, thinking Stitch would be mad at her. Stitch just rubbed his nose and face, and looked at Angel. He chuckled a bit, and held Angel's shoulder.

"Why is Angel scared? Angel doesn't have to be afraid. Stitch won't be mad at Angel. Stitch **can't** be mad at Angel." Stitch smiled, and made the situation they were in from awkward to completely normal in a second. He had that gift to do that. "Did Angel want to say something to Stitch?" Angel at once became nervous, fiddling with her fingers again. "Angel can tell Stitch when he comes back from cleaning up, ok?" he said, giving Angel an assuring smile as he went to find some paper towels. Angel nodded, giggling nervously as she went back to her room, shutting the door, but left it slightly opened. What was she thinking?! Now Stitch had become dirty and all and it was _her_ fault. She should have looked before opening the door, so why didn't she do it? She felt so guilty and stupid of what she did, and didn't know what to do next. She rushed over to her bed, threw herself on it, and laid face-down into it. As Stitch returned to outside Angel's room, he was surprised that Angel was not there. Looking around, she noticed Angel's door being slightly open. He was polite though, and knocked first.

"_Stitch can come in…"_ Angel muffled through the pillows and sheets. Stitch went inside Angel's room, and looked around. He was impressed at how neat her room was, and whistled lowly for himself. He walked up to Angel, and stroked her head.

"Angel doesn't have to be sad. Stitch is not mad or gone. Stitch is here." He said cheerfully. Angel just groaned and turned away. "Angel? Why is Angel mad at Stitch?"

"Angel not mad at Stitch…" Angel sighed, and looked at Stitch. "Angel just feels…stupid. Stupid for making Stitch look funny when door hit his face and making him have ice cream on his body. Angel is sorry for doing it…" she turned away from Stitch again. Stitch felt both flattered and as stupid as Angel said she was at once. He had never been so complimented by her before, but now when he was, it felt warmer than before. He smiled at her, and jumped up in her bed, lying behind her. His paw was running across her side as he stroked it, and she seemed to shiver in pleasure.

"Stitch don't think Angel is stupid." He said, and licked at Angel's cheek. "Stitch thinks Angel is smart, cute, and nice to be with. Stitch will never stop liking Angel, because Angel gives Stitch a smile each day and minute. And that is all Stitch needs to be happy. Stitch wants to be happy, and he wants Angel to be happy as well. So please Angel, don't feel bad about yourself. Even Stitch makes mistakes sometimes." He said cheerfully. Angel turned to Stitch, smiling as she always did.

"Thank you Stitch…" she said happily. "You make Angel happy when she thinks everything is bad, and that is why Angel likes Stitch so much. She always wants to be happy too, and Stitch always makes Angel happy. Stitch makes Angel have tummy aches from laughing so much sometimes. But that is ok. Because Stitch makes Angel happy."

Both Stitch and Angel smiled at each other, and both knew what was coming next as they inched closer and closer to each other, their eyes never losing contact with each other with the exception of a small blink now and then. Angel soon felt Stitch's paw on her waist, and she held her paws around is head, stroking it as their lips came closer to each other. Then, at the moment they touched, they received their first, passionate kiss of compassion and love, their saliva mixing as their tongues darted into each other's mouths, licking and caressing each other. Stitch moaned loudly during the kiss. He had no idea that this felt so good, and yet, here he was, kissing Angel. He could not believe the passion he was in, and just kissed Angel more and more passionate. Angel was in total disbelief and ecstasy as they kissed, her hands roaming all over Stitch as they kissed each other. This was a sensation beyond belief almost, and they made everything to make sure this would be a moment they wouldn't forget soon. Going on like this, the kissing got more intense and wilder. Stitch had his tongue going at full speed, licking and kissing Angel's shoulders, neck, and chest area, his tongue licking over her stiff nipples. Angel was moaning like crazy, and held Stitch near her quivering breast, begging him to give her more. Grinning, Stitch took her whole left tit in his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the nipple, which made Angel almost shout in pleasure. Stitch then switched to the right, licking and sucking it as well, then switched back and forth until Angel's bosom was completely soaked in his slobbered saliva.

"Angel looks pretty when she's wet…" Stitch smirked. "Now Stitch want to see how Angel looks on the back!" an easy task for Stitch, he flipped Angel over on her stomach, so she showed off her tender ass cheeks. Grinning once again, Stitch licked over Angel's ass cheeks, which made her squeal in pleasure. As this only spurred him further, Stitch soon began to lick all over her ass and back, with her moaning louder each minute passing. Flipping her over again, he mounted her easily. His cock was now unsheathed and erect, being about seven inches in length. "Stitch wants this inside Angel. Can Stitch put it in?"

"Y-Yes!" Angel said, almost shouting. "Yes Stitch! Angel wants Stitch inside her! Angel wants Stitch to be…closer than ever to her…do it!" nodding with a smile, Stitch grabbed Angel's hips, and with one thrust, he was completely inside her. Angel squealed and shouted in pleasure, grabbing Stitch's shoulders and wrapping her legs around his back. "Go harder! Faster, Stitch!" she pleaded. Grinning, Stitch began going harder into her and faster as well, pumping is dick in and out of her gloriously tight pussy. Angel was screaming in ecstasy, and made her hips move in rhythm as Stitch pounded into her. Stitch suddenly stopped. "W-Why stop?" Angel panted. "You don't wanna continue?" Stitch grinned, and licked Angel's cheek.

"Stitch will continue, but Stitch wants to try Angel from behind." Stitch explained, grabbing Angel again. With a few moves, he positioned Angel into a Doggy Style position, and with a fierce grip around her ass, he pounded into her lovehole again, and picked up the furious pace he once had. Angel was grabbing the bed sheets as she screamed out her lusts into the night, and Stitch was grunting and moaning as the tightness surrounded his member, making him forced to thrust harder into her. Angel suddenly screamed louder than before. She was about to cum, and so was Stitch as he felt the pressure in his cock grow. With one final thrust, both of them screamed their lover's name.

"STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCHH!!" Angel yelled, her juices spraying all over Stitch's dick and crotch area.

"ANGEEEEEEEEEELLLL!!!" Stitch roared, his cock pulsing as jets of his seed was shot inside Angel's pussy, and filled her womb to the brim. As their explosive orgasms ended, Stitch pulled out of Angel, and laid beside her, both of them panting heavily while smiling at each other. "Angel…was so…tight around Stitch…"

"And Stitch…felt so big inside Angel…and he was so STRONG…" Angel gasped for air, but smiled nevertheless. She and Stitch held around each other, and after a quick "I love you" from both parts, they gave each other a deep, tongue-induced kiss before closing their eyes, smiling as they went off to sleep. They hoped to have as fun as they did now sometime again, that's for sure. But for now, they were just happy to be together. And no galactic power would come between them.

* * *

**Science may have created them, but it was fate that brought them together.**


End file.
